


Say My Name Again

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Fluff, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you share your birthday with your soulmate and his name appears on your wrist as they turn eighteen.Derek and Stiles are madly in love with each other and are confident they were soulmates. So when they turned eighteen, why did Derek have a different name on his wrist.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507916
Comments: 58
Kudos: 645





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with new soulmate fic on Sterek! Hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles moaned. He felt hot breath on his neck then the tender brush of lips, burning as they made contact with his neck. Derek ran a hand on Stiles's hair as kisses became more deeper and more urgent. His hand slid around Stiles's waist and pulled him closer as he bit harder on soft skin under the jaw

"Derek..." Stiles panted as a wave of pleasure ran through his entire body "I think...we.. oh my God.. we.. Der stop before I make a mess" 

The two boys were currently standing alone in the locker room after rest of the team members left. It had been six months since they were in a relationship. Both the boys were in same class so it didn't take long for them to fall in love with each other.

Derek grinned feeling proud of himself on seeing Stiles melt into puddle. He sucked little harder before pulling back to see the damage, instantly feeling guilty. A deep purple bruise was already forming on Stiles's neck and he ran his fingers delicately on them "Does it hurt?" 

Stiles shook his head with a sloppy smile. He laid his head on Derek's shoulder, trying to calm himself "It's perfect. You're perfect"

Derek smiled and hugged Stiles, running his hand on Stiles's shoulder blades who closed his eyes feeling himself getting lost in another universe. The warmth seeping through his body and comforting him in ways he couldn't explain. Though Derek was a star player of their football team, his hands were always gentle on him, holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world "Remember tomorrow's date?" he asked quietly, even though his heart hammered in his chest

"I can't wait for tomorrow Stiles. We'll be official together...forever" replied Derek, his own heart racing like a runner in marathon

Now the thing was, Derek and Stiles lived in a world where you share your birthday with your soulmate and his name appears on your right wrist as they turn eighteen. Both Derek and Stiles were born on 15 November and when they met for first time, the boys knew they were made for each other. They even shared same interest and hobbies. Everything was perfect between them.

Derek held Stiles's wrist up and placed a soft kiss on the skin who shivered a little "I'm hundered percent sure my name is going to appear on your wrist" 

"And you'll have my name" Stiles interwined their fingers, placing his head on Derek's chest, feeling safe and content. His heart fluttered at the body pressed up against him but then suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he tensed 

Derek instantly recognized Stiles's tense posture and pulled back "What happened?" 

Stiles hung his head down and whispered "Nothing" 

"Talk to me Stiles" Derek cupped Stiles's face, frowning when he saw tears in them. Stiles gulped visibly "What if.. if we are not sou..." 

Derek pressed his finger over Stiles's lips "Sshh... don't even finish that sentence" 

Stiles blinked staring at Derek. Yes they were madly in love with each other but still there was a part in his heart that was scared for tommorow. What if Derek's name didn't appear on his wrist. What would happen to them? Will he be forced to accept a stranger as his soulmate? A life without Derek was like a fish without water or balloon without air. 

"We're soulmates Stiles and you'll see that first thing in the morning when my name is written on your wrist. Listen to this...." Derek held Stiles's hand and placed it over his chest. Stiles could feel the soft thumping of Derek's hearbeats and he smiled

"...do you know what it says?" asked Derek with a warm smile "...Stiles Stiles Stiles Stiles Stiles Stiles" 

Stiles crossed the tiny gap between them and kissed Derek passionately pouring all his love and affection. They only pulled apart when their lungs begged for air "I love you" 

"I love you too Derek" 

NEXT MORNING

The morning was soothing lavender and brilliant amber. Sunlight poured into Stiles's bedroom through curtains as he lazily pulled his blanket up to his chest and snuggled deeper. Just when the sleep was going to pull him under, his eyes shot up like someone had clicked on the switch light. He sprang up throwing the covers and clutched his right wrist tightly, covering his soulmate's name "Oh my God..this is it" he held his hand to his eye level and took a deep breath

Stiles slowly removed his hand to see his soulmate's name and his heart nearly leaped out of his due to happiness because his soulmate was none other than his boyfriend. He kissed his wrist and whispered in awe looking at the cursive name "Derek" 

Stiles quickly picked up his cell and dialled Derek's number, eyes never leaving his wrist. He pouted when Derek didn't answer and tried again. This time also the call was unreachable so he decided to get dressed and meet Derek... no... meet his soulmate at the school

AT SCHOOL

Stiles frantically searched for Derek all over the school. He was little worried why wasn't Derek answering his calls or come to meet him like he usually did at the start of their day. After searching for another ten minutes, Stiles found Derek near cafeteria and rushed towards him "Hi" he panted lightly "Where were you? I've been searching for you. Why weren't you answering my calls?" 

Derek ignored Stiles's firing questions and tried to walk passed him but Stiles caught his arm "Hey Derek. What's going on?" 

"Nothing I'm getting late for class" 

Stiles tried not to show how hurt he felt. He couldn't understand why Derek was acting so weird "Derek... today is our birthday. Look I.. " he raised his hand to show the mark but Derek pushed his arm away "It doesn't matter Stiles" 

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Derek your name is on my wrist. You're my soulmate" 

Derek stared at Stiles before shaking his head "But you're not my soulmate" his voice heavy and low 

Stiles took a step back with wide eyes "What?" 

"I don't have your name written Stiles. We're not.. " Derek couldn't even finish his sentence since it hurt so much

Stiles felt his eyes stung with hot tears

"I don't know how my name is on your wrist but.. I think there's some kind of mistake" 

Stiles glared wiping his eyes "Mistake!? You said you loved me! That... that you don't care if this stupid soulmate thing doesn't work for us... you'll always love me and we'll always be together" 

"I need some time Stiles" 

"Why!?" Stiles yelled angrily

"I need to meet this person and tell him about us. I can't betray this guy even if he doesn't mean anything to me" 

Stiles fell silent not knowing how to handle the situation. It hurt like hell to know Derek wasn't his soulmate. Why was fate so cruel to him. 

"I'll talk to you later. I can't do this right now" Derek walked away and this time Stiles didn't have the energy to stop him. Why did it feel like he was going to loose Derek. It seemed his whole world had crushed right under his eyes. Tears rolled down as he felt utterly miserable.

Derek slumped down in the corner of the gym class and sighed. This was the worst day ever. He hated this day with all his heart and soul. He felt so bad and guilty for causing pain to his boyfriend. He was so sure Stiles was his soulmate. They had connected so well from the start. He wanted this day to be their special day but everyhting was so messed up

Derek glared at his long sleeved hand and cursed "Who the hell are you and why are you coming in between us. I'm going to find you and end this stupid soulmate connection once and for all. I only belong to Stiles" he pulled up his sleeve and spat the name with hatred "Mieczyslaw"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks for reading this story. Hope you guys like this chapter too. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek walked into the computer lab and grabbed the nearest seat. He needed to know who was this Mieczyslaw person and where did he live so he could talk to him about his feelings towards Stiles. From the name he guessed the boy couldn't be from America. There was no way some Chinese or Russian guy was going to take Stiles's place in his heart "What kind of name is Mieczyslaw. I'm definitely sure you're as ugly as your name"

Derek began typing the name cursing when he got the spelling wrong atleast twice. The thing was he couldn't get Stiles's hurt face out of his mind. He looked like someone had snatched away his favourite icecream "All because of you idiot!" he hissed looking at his arm

Derek frowned when he got no information on the name Mieczyslaw. It was like the person didn't exist in the world. Was he an alien? Derek scoffed. Anyone who dared to come inbetween him and Stiles would be considered as alien "Who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles felt even more sad when he noticed Derek didn't show up for their class. His fingers ghosted over Derek's name and sighed "Stupid Stupid Stupid soulmate stuff! Why don't ' _we'_ get to choose whom we want to be with! Why hook us up with some stranger whom we haven't met or even seen our whole life! This is so not fair"

"What's not fair?" 

Stiles turned to see Jason sit next to him who was also Derek's best friend "Hi Jason" he greeted sullenly 

"There should be a curve on your face, we usually call it smile"

Stiles groaned pitifully

"C'mon dude cheer up. It's your birthday"

"Worst birthday ever" Stiles mumbled turning pages after pages of his book 

"What do you mean?" 

Stiles looked up from his book "You are Derek's best friend. Haven't you heard it by now?" 

Jason nodded "I'm so sorry Stiles. You guys...I mean it's really sad" 

Stiles shut the book close and started blabbering whatever came to his upset mind "Hey don't be sad okay. If you want to be sad then be for that dumbass. Derek is going to talk to this guy and ask him to back off! You'll see he's going to choose me over him. I mean c'mon! I've Derek's name on my wrist.. I mean that's gotta mean something..." 

Jason opened his mouth to talk but Stiles cut him off

"I know what exactly it means! It means and says that Derek is my soulmate" Stiles proudly pointed a finger on his chest "I Mieczyslaw Stilinski was, is and will always be Derek's soulmate and if anyone has a probl.." 

Jason covered Stiles's mouth "What did you say your name is?" 

Stiles narrowed his brows

Jason slowly removed his hand "I'm going to ask you again. What did you say your name?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the ridiculous question but still answered "Stiles" 

"No you did not say Stiles. You said Mieczyslaw" 

Stiles stared at Jason. Did he really say that name? It had been years since he last used that name. He himself was a bit shocked that the name slipped out from his mouth "Umm... yeah.. that's what I said... I think" 

"Why?" Jason demanded

Stiles shrugged "That's my real name, birth name. I mean it was my Dad's idea but as I grew up, everyone made fun of it so I changed it to Stiles" 

Jason's eyes went wide before he started laughing hysterically 

"What? Jason what's so funny?"

Jason was holding his stomach as he couldn't stop laughing. Stiles frowned "You're lucky professor hasn't shown up yet or he would've thought you've gone mad" 

"You... and...." Jason laughed some more "...Derek.. Oh Jesus this is priceless!" 

Stiles was really getting irritated "Jason stop it! Nothing is funny about this situation" 

Jason straightened himself but still couldn't stop giggling "You both are idiots!" 

Stiles glared 

"Have you seen Derek's mark?" 

Stiles shook his head

Jason tapped Stiles's forhead with his knuckles "You oblivious fool, Derek is your soulmate" 

"Duh Sherlock I know that" Stiles showed his wrist and Jason smiled "And you're Derek's soulmate Stiles" 

"What? But Derek said my name did not appear on his arm" 

Jason grinned "Try again. Your name did appear on Derek's arm" 

"Please stop playing games. My mind is already working on low battery" 

"Your name 'is' on Derek's arm" Jason repeated, this time more firmly

Stiles looked super confused. He kept staring at Jason until finally it clicked to him "Oh my God!" his mouth hung open in shock and he was sure his jaw was seconds away from kissing the floor "My name.. Derek has my name.. not as Stiles but...Mieczyslaw?" 

Jason smriked "Yep!" 

"But Derek doesn't know my real name" 

"Yep!"

Stiles groaned hiding his face with both hands "Oh my God.. no! Not Mieczyslaw!" 

"Is that really an issue right now?" 

Stiles looked up, a smile bursting within himself. Happiness cursed through his entire body. Now no one could separate him from Derek, for better or worse. They were now officially together. He pulled Jason into a tight hug "I'm Derek's soulmate! We're mates! I can't believe this is true. Thank you so much Jason" 

Jason hugged Stiles back with a smile "Glad I could help. Now go get your man before professor comes. He's sulking in computer lab trying to find out who is Mieczyslaw"

Stiles literally ran out of the classroom. He quickly jogged his way towards computer lab, happiness radiating from every inch of his hair on his body. Just like Jason told, he found Derek infront of the computer table, slamming his fingers on the poor buttons

Stiles stepped in and just opened his mouth to call out to his soulmate when an idea struck his mind. Derek doesn't know he is Mieczyslaw so why not take advantage and have little fun with him just for a little while. He wriggled his eyebrows playfully and walked in "This is going to be so much fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end with two chapters but at the last moment this idea struck me. Next we'll see some mischievous Stiles and ofcourse annoyed and grumpy Derek! Do stay for one more and please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you soooooo much for reading this short story. You guys are simply the best with your comments and kudos. Here's the next and last chapter to this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles stood for few seconds carefully reading Derek. Hunched shoulders, eyes red rimmed and pale face, screamed how disturbed his boyfriend was. He so badly wanted to run right into his arms and tell him the truth but the childish part of him, wanted to see how long Derek would be able to control himself around him. He took a deep breath to channel down his level of happiness to minimum and masked a long and sad face and walked into the computer lab "Hi" 

Derek looked up from the screen and frowned "What are you doing here? Don't you have History class?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "We Derek. We have History class. What are you doing here?" 

"You know the answer" 

Stiles hummed pressing his lips hard so he wouldn't smile "Any luck?" 

"No" replied Derek nonchalantly

Stiles clapped his hands "Oh good then...umm... let's get out of here" 

"What?" 

"Derek it's our birthday. Shouldn't we celebrate?" Stiles asked cheerfully and Derek gaped at him. His boyfriend looked way too happy. It was like all the sadness he saw in his eyes had just poofed in the air "Are you crazy?" 

"I've turned eighteen! I'm allowed to act crazy and so are you" Stiles crossed the distance and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and placed a soft kiss on the bare skin "Stiles... what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Stiles moved closer, almost sitting on Derek's lap "Just wanted to hug you" 

Derek welcomed the closeness of Stiles's warm body but then his eyes fell on the mark and he started pushing him "Stiles not now" 

Stiles controlled his laugh and concentrated on sucking Derek's jaw "You haven't even wished me yet" 

Derek clenched his teeth as he fisted Stiles's jacket to push him but he froze when the boy on his lap slowly moved his lips over his ears and whispered "I'm so glad our computer teacher is absent today or else I wouldn't be able to show you how much I love you" 

"Stiles...." 

Stiles then spoke in his most seductive tone "Let's play titanic. You be the ocean and I'll go down on you" 

Derek's eyes widened. What was going on with Stiles? Before he could ask him the boy continued "You've very long sexy legs" Stiles ran a hand up and down on Derek's legs grinning widly on how tense his body felt "What time do they open?" 

This time Derek was able to push Stiles off him. His brows narrowed as he raised his voice "What has gotten into you!? Did you forget I don't have your name... " he swallowed hard "Stop talking dirty" 

Stiles wriggled his eyebrows as he again wrapped his arms around Derek's waist "Yes I've dirty mind and you're running through it...naked"

Derek glared at the boy "You're impossible Stiles. Do you've any idea what I'm going though right now?" 

Stiles opened his mouth but Derek hissed "It might not mean anything to you but I... I can't live like this. It hurts dammit!" 

Stiles bit his lips. Okay now he needed to stop his act because it was clearly upsetting Derek more than he anticipated "Derek.." 

"I know I said this stuff won't effect me but it does okay! Every time I look at my arm and see some stranger's name instead of yours... it feels like someone is stabbing a knife to my heart" Derek's voice was low and heavy

Stiless heart ached, feeling very guilty. He shouldn't have teased Derek. He tried to reach out to his mate "Derek listen I was just...." 

Derek swatted his hand away "Just what? I told you I'll talk to this guy and clear things between us but here you are... all cute and... and... sexy puns? For real Stiles?"

"You think that was cute?" Stiles asked with a sheepish smile 

"Stiles" Derek warned. He gave frustrated sigh "You know what? It's my fault. I'm expecting too much from you. Maybe I should leave" 

"No!" 

Derek stormed pass Stiles rushing out of the lab. Stiles cursed himself "I'm such an idiot! Derek wait!" he followed the boy running down at the hall "Derek let me explain"

Derek kept walking taking two steps at a time. He climbed down the stairs not sparing a glance at Stiles "Go away!" 

Stiles panicked. This was not what he had planned. He was just trying to fool around for few minutes and then would surely have told Derek the truth. He reached the top of stairs and shouted "Derek wait!" 

What happened next was blur to Stiles. In his desperate attempt to clear things between them, he missed a step, twisted his ankle and came tumbling down the stairs with a yell "Oh Shit!"

Derek paused at the loud yell and turned, only to feel his heart drop to his stomach when he saw Stiles fall down the stairs "Stiles!"

Stiles groaned as he came to a stop, curling into fetal position. His body ached all over, escpecially his ankle. He felt a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him as Derek slowly pulled him up with worry etched on his face "Stiles! Hey are you okay?" 

"Think so" Stiles mumbled quietly feeling little dizzy from the fall. Derek helped him up but he yelped when his ankle touched the floor and throbbed "Shit! That hurts bad"

Derek held Stiles by his arm, taking most of his weight "C'mon let's get you to nurse" 

"No it's okay. I'll be fine"

Derek's lips dissapered into thin line "Stiles you're hurt"

Stiles sighed meeting Derek's worried eyes "Serves me right for hurting you" 

"Stiles..." 

Stiles shook his head "Say my name again" 

Derek frowned a little "Stiles" 

"No" Stiles shook his head again "Say my name again" 

"Stiles what..."

Stiles caught Derek's arm where his name was marked "My name Derek" 

Derek was still confused so Stiles pointed a finger on his mark "Say. My...." he raised his finger making sure Derek followed with his eyes and placed it over his heart "...Name. Again" 

Derek stared at Stiles for a good twenty seconds before realization hit him like tons of bricks. A silent gasp slipped past his lips as he swallowed a mouthful of saliva "Your name.." 

Stiles nodded

"Mieczyslaw?" 

Stiles laughed nodding

"You are Mieczyslaw?" 

Stiles smiled sheepishly

"How.... I mean... when... How?" 

"It's my birth name. Obviously I didn't like it so I changed it to Stiles" 

Derek thought deeply "Is that why there's no record on that name?" 

Stiles shrugged "Maybe.... yeah. I also had no idea. You didn't exactly 'show and tell' but then Jason had seen your mark and he told me..." 

Derek didn't let Stiles finish his sentence and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss

Stiles made a soft sound of surprise when he felt Derek's warm lips on him. The kiss was not gentle in any way. He felt his brain lit on fire and warmth spread all over his body. Derek licked his bottom lip and took it between his teeth, hardly enough to make him whimper but not enough to cause him pain. Derek fisted his hair in possessive manner and growled, the sound travelled like waves to his body

Derek pulled back but the grip on Stiles's hair was still strong as he panted lightly gazing into his soulmate's eyes "You're an idiot" 

Stiles licked his bruised bottom lip. He didn't know why but there were tears in his eyes "Yeah I am" 

Derek loosened his grip and kissed Stiles again, this time softly "But you are my idiot" 

Stiles giggled wrapping his arms around Derek's neck "Yeah I am" 

"Happy birthday" 

"Happiest birthday ever"

"We're soulmates Stiles" 

"Yes we are" Stiles raised his arm and Derek held his own arm out, watching both names side by side in awe "I belong to you Derek" 

Derek covered Stiles's arm with his own, intertwining their fingers "I belong to you... Mieczyslaw"

Stiles's eyes widened and gasped "You are not.. absolutely not calling me that" 

Derek shrugged as he started walking and helping his soulmate towards nurse's office "I kinda like the name" 

"Derek No!" 

"So Mieczyslaw how do you wanna spend our birthday" 

"How about we start by you not calling me Mieczyslaw?" 

"From now on you'll always be Mieczyslaw for me" 

Stiles groaned "Derek please say my name again as Stiles" 

"Mieczyslaw"

"It's Stiles!" 

"You mean Mieczyslaw" 

"Stiles!" 

"Aah! Now I get it" 

"Finally!" 

"Mieczyslaw" 

"DEREK!!" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
